Wing's Tales
by Rain.Drop.Lover
Summary: Dan, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang tanda lahir yang sangat unik. Takdir yang menjerat kedua pemilik tanda-lahir 'sayap' ini juga menyangkut kedua klan mereka, karena sang pemilik berasal dari klan yang berseberangan, Api dan Air. Perusak dan Penyembuh. Fanfic keduaaa! Ini baru prolog XD
1. Prologue

**_Wing's Tales_**

**.**

**†**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also SM Entertainment.

**Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Hyukjae.

**Pair**: KyuHyuk

**Genre**: Romance, er... a bit Fantasy I think.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari Avatar: The Legend of Aang.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**†**

**.**

Prologue

Cerita ini berasal dari masa yang jauh.

Masa yang lampau itu, disebut Dunia Koryo, terdiri dari empat klan utama. Kekaisaran Api yang penduduknya adalah pengendali api, Klan Air yang mengendalikan air, Suku Nomaden Angin yang mengendalikan angin, dan Kerajaan Bumi yang mengendalikan tanah.

Mengenai klan utama di Koryo, tiap klan memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Api yang bertugas menghukum, air yang bertugas menjaga serta melindungi keseimbangan empat elemen, angin yang bertugas menghakimi dan mengambil keputusan, dan bumi yang bertugas mengawasi. Meskipun sebagian besar penduduk Dunia Koryo adalah pengendali elemen, tetapi juga terdapat manusia biasa, alias bukan-pengendali.

Selama beribu-ribu tahun empat klan menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Kerajaan-kerajaan manusia bukan-pengendali pun ikut menghormati dan mematuhi aturan-aturan mereka. Dunia berjalan dengan seimbang dan selaras.

Selain pengendalian, manusia Koryo juga bisa melakukan sihir, ramalan dan kesenian-kesenian gaib lainnya. Berbagai kesenian dan keahlian biasa tanpa menggunakan pengendalian, juga dikuasai oleh manusia Koryo.

Tetapi, selain pengendalian, ada satu hal lagi yang membuat manusia Koryo begitu istimewa, yaitu tanda-lahir. Tanda-lahir ini begitu unik, karena tanda-lahir ini juga menunjukkan pasangan jiwa mereka. Tanda-lahir konon diberikan pada tiap kali seorang anak lahir dari Sang Dewa. Tanda-lahir itu berpasangan, dan pasangan dari tanda-lahir yang dimiliki sang anak adalah jodoh dari anak tersebut. Tak ada dua tanda-lahir yang sama. Semua penduduk Koryo memiliki tanda yang menghubungkan mereka dengan pasangan jiwa mereka. Tak semua pemilik tanda adalah sepasang namja dan yeoja, bisa sesama namja bahkan juga sesama yeoja. Tetapi, meskipun memiliki tanda seperti itu, tetapi yang namanya manusia selalu serakah. Mereka yang mengingkari keberadaan tanda itu menghapusnya, dan menginginkan orang lain untuk menjadi pasangan hidup mereka.

Tiap manusia Koryo mutlak memiliki tanda-lahir, tak peduli dia pengendali, bukan-pengendali, ataupun anggota suku-suku asing yang belum pernah dijumpai.

Dan, cerita ini mengisahkan tentang sepasang tanda lahir yang sangat unik. Takdir yang menjerat kedua pemilik tanda-lahir 'sayap' ini juga menyangkut kedua klan mereka, karena sang pemilik berasal dari klan yang berseberangan, Api dan Air. Perusak dan Penyembuh.

Saat lahir, sang Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api telah memiliki tanda-lahir berbentuk sebelah sayap di punggung kanannya. Sedangkan pasangan sang calon Kaisar itu, adalah seorang permata dari Klan Air. Jika tanda sang Putera Mahkota terletak di punggung kanan, maka tanda sang pasangan adalah sebelah sayap di punggung kiri.

Tak pernah ada tanda yang berbentuk 'indah' seperti pasangan ini sebelumnya. Umumnya, tanda-lahir Koryo hanyalah berbentuk simbol.

Tetapi, secantik tanda pengikat mereka, tanda itu merajut kisah mereka yang indah.

**†**

Note:

Okeh! Itu baru prolog. Chapter-chapter depan menyusul :)

Aku gak peduli tulisanku ini bakal diflame, dicerca, atau bahkan gak dapet review sekalipun. Karena, ada yang baca aja udah cukup :)

Big thanks untuk pereview fanfic pertamaku, 26 Words. Ternyata mendapat review itu bikin berbunga-bunga yah! Pas baca review seharian aku senyam-senyum terus ampe dikira gila sama temen sekamar asrama. Hahaha :D

Review bagiku gak penting. Soalnya dapet review di fanfic pertama aja udah bikin berbunga-bunga.

Okeh, gitu aja. Ciao!

February 19 2013

Rain drop lover,

Raito


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Wing's Tales_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God, themselves, their family, their fans, and also SM Entertainment.

**Cast**: Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Hyukjae.

**Pair**: KyuHyuk

**Genre**: Romance, a bit Fantasy I think.

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari Avatar: The Legend of Aang.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapitre 1

Bulan purnama yang penuh bersinar di langit kelam. Tak ada satupun bintang yang terlihat, karena bintang enggan menyaingi sang bulan yang sedang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Cahayanya yang keperakan menyinari permukaan sebuah danau yang tenang dan tidak beriak, merefleksikan langit dimana bulan menggantung di tengah-tengah cabang-cabang pepohonan yang terjalin.

Kunang-kunang yang berkelap-kelip, karena malam itu adalah malam musim panas, ikut meramaikan suasana. Ranting-ranting pohon yang saling berkait membentuk jerat yang seakan saling bergandengan tangan membingkai sang Penguasa malam.

Suasana begitu sunyi. Tak terdengar desauan angin, maupun nyanyian burung hantu. Begitu hening dan sakral.

Malam itu sangat indah dan terasa romantis, tetapi tak sanggup menjadi pelipur lara namja yang mendatangi tempat dengan pemandangan memukau yang tersembunyi itu.

Hyukjae, nama namja itu, mengeratkan mantelnya. Meski tidak dingin—angin enggan berhembus bahkan untuk merayu dedaunan untuk berdansa sekalipun—dia menuju ke danau dengan permukaan bak cermin itu.

Sesampainya di tepian danau, namja yang selalu salah dikira sebagai yeoja itu, karena perawakan dan wajahnya, melepas sepatunya diikuti semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Dan begitu semua pelindung tubuhnya terlepas, Hyukjae menceburkan dirinya ke danau.

Orang-orang yang sekarang melihat namja cantik itu pasti mengira namja itu gila. Mana ada orang yang sukarela menceburkan diri ke danau tengah malam?

Suara kecipak air terdengar saat Hyukjae asyik bermain air sendirian.

Tidak, dia tidak gila. Dia juga tidak dalam usaha untuk bunuh diri. Hyukjae hanya membutuhkan air dan suasana sunyi untuk membantu mendinginkan kepalanya. Membebaskannya sejenak dari kungkungan masalah yang tengah dia hadapi.

Puas berenang, Hyukjae berdiri di tepian danau yang dangkal. Rambutnya yang kemerahan terurai di punggung dan dadanya. Dia mendongak, menatap sang dewi malam.

Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti akan menebak jika Hyukjae adalah bidadari yang tersesat di danau itu.

"Wahai Rembulan… apakah kau bisa membantuku?" bisiknya. Setetes air mata meleleh, melewati matanya yang dibingkai bulu mata panjang dan menganak sungai di pipinya yang putih.

"Dewa… kumohon… lepaskan aku dari takdir ini..."

Hyukjae memejamkan mata. Tangannya terangkat memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Hyukjae terisak hingga tubuhnya bergetar.

Hyukjae terus menangis hingga berjam-jam. Dia tak peduli tubuhnya kini sudah membiru dan menggigil kedinginan, tetapi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti. Takdir yang diembannya begitu berat untuk dipikul.

Takdir yang mengharuskan bahwa dia, Jung Hyukjae, putera pertama Klan Pengendali Air Jung, harus menikah dengan Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api.

Bukan maunya menjadi mempelai klan pengendali api yang dikenal bengis dan kejam itu.

Dunia kini sudah tidak seperti dulu, dimana empat klan pengendali elemen dan kerajaan bukan-pengendali hidup seimbang dan damai. Koryo berubah saat Kekaisaran Api mulai berperang dengan kerajaan-kerajaan manusia bukan-pengendali. Perang ini sudah berlangsung bertahun-tahun, hingga membuat tiga elemen lain turun tangan. Bukannya merundingkan terlebih dulu, tiga elemen ini langsung melawan Kekaisaran Api. Mereka menyalahkan sang api karena sudah bertindak di luar batas, padahal ada alasan dibalik perang yang diawali oleh Kekaisaran Api itu.

Masyarakat pengendali dan bukan-pengendali kini dicekam ketakutan karena berada dalam bayang-bayang Kekaisaran Api. Kekaisaran Api memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan dunia. Perang sudah pecah di beberapa negara, menghasilkan korban yang tak sedikit. Karena perang itu, banyak anak kecil telantar, menangis di tengah puing-puing kotanya yang hancur akibat serangan Kekaisaran Api. Tak hanya itu, beberapa kerajaan kecil musnah. Kebudayaan mereka juga ikut lenyap seiring hilangnya kerajaan. Banyak penduduk menjadi gelandangan bahkan diperjualbelikan sebagai budak. Populasi dari klan pengendali pun menurun drastis, karena sekarang mansia bukan-pengendali membenci klan pengendali atas apa yang telah dilakukan Kekaisaran Api.

Pasukan gabungan antara tiga klan pengendali elemen yang bersatu demi melawan Kekaisaran Api juga seakan tak memiliki semangat untuk berperang. Perang sudah berlanjut selama hampir tiga tahun, dan semua orang sudah lelah. Kapan perang ini berakhir? Orang-orang sudah berputus asa dan berhenti percaya akan apa yang bernama harapan.

Setelah dunia berada dalam kegelapan akibat berperang, akhirnya setitik harapan muncul ketika para raja kerajaan bukan-pengendali dan pemimpin tiga klan pengendali membuat perundingan dengan Kaisar Api. Sang Kaisar bersedia menghentikan peperangan dengan satu persyaratan. Para raja bukan-pengendali dan pemimpin klan pengendali akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega mendengar tawaran itu.

Tetapi apa yang diminta Sang Kaisar membuat semua pemimpin, terutama Pemimpin Klan Air, terbelalak. Sang Kaisar menginginkan putera pertama Pemimpin Klan Air, Jung Hyukjae, untuk menjadi mempelai puteranya. Bukan main terkejutnya Jung Yunho, pemimpin Klan Air, saat mengetahui hal ini. Anaknya yang diminta untuk menjadi 'tumbal.'

Semua pihak mendesak Yunho untuk menyerahkan Hyukjae, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Yunho dan Hyukjae. Yunho dilema, antara perdamaian atau nasib puteranya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae, begitu mengetahui persyaratan perdamaian perang adalah dirinya, terhenyak. Mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya? Mengapa dirinya yang harus menjadi persyaratannya?

Dia tidak tahu mengapa Sang Kaisar dan Putera Mahkota Api menginginkan dirinya. Hyukjae juga ingin peperangan ini segera berakhir, namun dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau menyerahkan dirinya. Hyukjae hanya menangis, meratapi takdirnya yang begitu dilematis.

_Untuk menyelamatkan dunia, tidak harus semua orang berkorban. Jika seorang saja bisa, kenapa bukan seorang itu saja yang berkorban?_

**†**

Jung Hyukjae lahir dalam keluarga terpandang. Memiliki seorang appa yang memimpin Klan Air dan umma yang merupakan klan khusus, Suku Nomaden Angin, membuat darah garis Hyukjae istimewa.

Hyukjae bisa mengendalikan air dan angin sekaligus. Meski begitu, dia tidak bisa bela diri, karena gerakan pengendalian air dan angin seperti gerakan tarian. Hyukjae tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong dan menggunakan senjata. Tetapi, dia juga mewarisi bakat unik sang appa, Jung Yunho, yang merupakan Penyembuh terhebat sepanjang masa. Hyukjae bahkan menemukan satu lagi cabang pengendalian elemen, yaitu es.

Tak hanya tiga bakat diatas, Hyukjae masih memiliki satu lagi keistimewaan: dia namja tetapi bisa mengandung, seperti ummanya. Jung Hyukjae juga memiliki sifat lembut dan baik hati. Dia ramah, ceria, suka menolong rakyat appanya, dan tak segan-segan membela yang tertindas. Wajahnya juga cantik laksana yeoja.

Mungkin karena 'kesempurnaan' diatas membuat banyak lamaran berdatangan untuk Hyukjae dari klan lain atau kerajaan untuk pangeran-pangeran mereka bahkan saat Hyukjae masih kecil. Dan Jung Yunho juga Jung Jaejoong menolak semua pinangan itu. Karena Hyukjae telah memiliki jodoh hidupnya sendiri, yaitu pemilik tanda-lahir pasangan dari Hyukjae. Yunho juga Jaejoong tak mau menghapus keberadaan tanda-lahir Hyukjae. Appa dan umma Hyukjae sangat menjunjung tinggi keberadaan tanda-lahir itu. Mereka bertemu juga karena tanda itu.

Keluarga Jung memiliki tiga putera. Si sulung adalah Jung Hyukjae, anak tengah adalah Jung Jinki, dan bungsu adalah Jung Taemin.

Seharusnya, Hyukjae-lah yang akan menggantikan Yunho kelak. Tetapi Hyukjae terlalu lemah lembut untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin klan. Hyukjae juga sadar jika Jinki adiknya lebih berbakat dibanding dirinya. Jinki juga lebih kuat, lebih tegas, dan lebih dari mampu untuk mengemban tugas appanya.

Sedangkan Taemin, memiliki sifat dan perawakan seperti Hyukjae. Mereka berdua terkenal ke seantero wilayah kekuasaan Klan Air bahkan Koryo karena memiliki sifat yang lembut dan berwajah cantik. Taemin tidak seperti dua hyungnya yang bisa melakukan pengendalian, dia sama sekali awam mengenai hal itu. Taemin bahkan lebih lemah dari Hyukjae, oleh karena itu Hyukjae selalu menemani Taemin. Meskipun bertubuh lemah, Taemin memiliki bakat yang luar biasa unik: melihat masa depan.

Lewat ramalannya, Taemin tahu jika hyungnya adalah seseorang yang diinginkan untuk menjadi mempelai sang Putera Mahkota Kaisar Api. Sebelum perundingan perdamaian perang, Taemin sudah tahu jika kelak hyungnya akan pergi ke bangsa pengendali api itu. Taemin tak pernah memberitahu siapapun mengenai ramalannya itu. Hanya Taemin tidak menyangka jika ramalannya akan menjadi kenyataan.

**†**

Hyukjae sudah berhenti menangis. Hatinya kini sudah yakin. Dia berdoa semoga keputusan yang diambilnya ini tepat.

Dia memilih menjadi mempelai Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api demi menghentikan perang.

Hyukjae tak peduli seandainya keputusannya ini ditentang Jinki dan Taemin. Sedang umma dan appanya pasti tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini semua demi kedamaian.

Hyukjae tak peduli seandainya saat dia tak akan bahagia. Kebahagiaannya dia rela tukar demi kebahagiaan semua orang.

Hyukjae juga tak peduli dengan pemilik pasangan tanda lahirnya. Bila dia menikah dengan Pangeran Kekaisaran Api itu, sang pangeran pasti juga mengingkari tanda-lahir takdirnya.

Pelan dia mendongakkan kepala, menatap lurus dewi malam yang merupakan lambang kekuatan klannya. Berharap, dengan sinarnya, Hyukjae akan senantiasa dilindungi Sang Dewi Bulan.

**†**

Jinki berlari menuju ke hutan kediaman keluarganya. Dia tahu jika hyungnya, Hyukjae, selalu menghabiskan waktu di danau di tengah hutan itu. Sudah seharian dia dan seluruh anggota klannya mencari Hyukjae. Ini menjelang fajar, dan Jinki cemas karena Hyukjae tak kunjung ditemukan.

Jinki tak memedulikan ranting-ranting yang menggores kulitnya dan mengoyak bajunya. Yang dia pedulikan kini adalah keselamatan hyungnya.

_Hyukkie Hyung, kau dimana?_ Pikir Jinki cemas. Dia cemas jika Hyukjae kembali diculik seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

Dengan napas terputus-putus Jinki akhirnya sampai di danau rahasia Hyukjae. Matanya melebar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Hyukjae, karena mendengar suara gemeresak sesemakan, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati adik yang disayanginya berdiri dengan penampilan berantakan.

"Ah, selamat datang, Jinki-ah," lirih Hyukjae dengan senyum lembut.

Bukan, bukan sapaan Hyukjae yang terkesan terlalu lembut dan terasa salah dalam kondisi itu, tetapi Hyukjaelah yang membuat Jinki terpana.

Rambut yang jika kering berwarna kemerahan itu sekarang sekelam malam karena basah dan terurai menutupi dada, kulit putih yang halus yang seakan berpendar karena tertimpa sinar bulan, bibir merah seperti mawar yang merekah, dan Hyukjae memain-mainkan air dengan kemampuan pengendaliannya. Menciptakan air terjun mungil yang membiaskan sinar bulan, menghasilkan pelangi di malam hari.

_Bidadari tersesat_, pikir Jinki terpesona.

Rasanya dia mengerti mengapa selama ini banyak pangeran dari klan atau kerajaan lain melamar hyungnya. Dia terlalu indah, seperti bidadari kahyangan yang jatuh ke bumi.

"Jinki-ah?" panggil Hyukjae.

Jinki tersadar mendengar panggilan Hyukjae. Dirinya sangat lega melihat hyungnya selamat, tetapi amarah langsung menggantikan perasaan leganya itu. Dengan langkah yang dihentakkan dia menghampiri Hyukjae yang masih asyik dengan airnya.

"YA! Hyung, kau membuat kami semua khawatir, kau tahu?! Tak tahukah seluruh anggota klan mencari Hyung seharian ini?" seru Jinki.

"Mianhaeyo, Jinki-ah… aku perlu waktu untuk sendiri," jawab Hyukjae.

"Ayo pulang, Hyung! Taeminnie juga Umma dan Appa sangat cemas!" kata Jinki lagi.

Tersenyum, Hyukjae mengangguk dan berenang ke tepian. Jinki segera mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu hyungnya. Hyukjae menerima uluran tangan Jinki, tetapi ketika dia melangkah, padangannya menggelap. Pekikan Jinki adalah hal terakhir yang dia ingat.

**†**

_"Hyukkie chagi, maafkan kami, Nak. Karena kami kau harus mengalami hal ini—"_

Umma, ini bukan salahmu… jangan menangis, Umma…

_"Maafkan kami karena kami terlalu lemah dan harus membuatmu mengorbankan diri, chagi. Seandainya Appa sedikit lebih kuat dan mampu mengalahkan mereka—"_

Semua sudah terjadi, Appa. Daripada Appa terus berperang dan semua orang menderita, aku memilih untuk mengorbankan diriku saja, Appa… dengan begitu, semua orang akan bahagia, setidaknya…

_"Hamba Jenderal Kim, utusan dari Kekaisaran Api. Atas persyaratan perdamaian perang, Kaisar Api telah memerintahkan saya untuk melamar putera Yang Mulia Jung Yunho, Pangeran Jung Hyukjae, menjadi permaisuri putranya—"_

Ya, aku bersedia Jenderal Kim. Aku bersedia menjadi mempelai pangeranmu asalkan keluargaku selamat dan kalian menghentikan perang ini...

_"Hyung! A-aku sebenarnya sudah tahu jika kelak takdir Hyung seperti ini... aku hanya tak menyangka ramalanku akan menjadi kenyataan! Maafkan aku, Hyung! Seandainya aku lebih cepat memberitahu semua orang mungkin Hyung sudah sejak lama menyelamatkan diri dari Kekaisaran—"_

Jangan menangis, Minnie, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Lari dari kenyataan tak akan mengubah apapun. Jangan menangis, Taeminnie. Melihatmu menangis hanya akan menambah kebimbangangku…

_"Tak bisakah Hyung menolak? Bagaimana aku dan Taeminnie jika Hyung pergi ke bangsa yang kejam itu?"_

Jinki-ah, akupun sebenarnya juga tidak mau. Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Jinki-ah, berhentilah…

_"Kau adalah milikku, Jung Hyukjae… sejak awal terbentuknya dunia hingga kiamat nanti, selamanya hanya milikku. Aku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu denganmu, kemudian menjadikanmu milikku, jiwa dan raga…"_

"Aaah!"

Hyukjae tersentak. Dia langsung membuka mata dan langsung terlonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Peluh jatuh bercucuran membasahi wajah cantiknya yang seputih susu. Matanya kosong dan terlihat menerawang bagaikan tanpa arah. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya. Suara siapa yang terakhir di mimpinya tadi? Hyukjae tahu betul semua suara di mimpinya. Tapi, tapi suara yang terakhir sangat asing dan mampu membuat Hyukjae ketakutan.

_Kau siapa?_

Mata bulat jernih yang tertutup dengan kelopaknya itupun langsung terarah ke pintu kayu di depannya yang terjeblak dan menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Hyung! Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tadi mendengar Hyung berteriak. Ada apa?" seru Jinki dan menghampiri hyungnya.

Air mata tanpa bisa dicegah meleleh di pipinya. Dia menggapai-gapai ke arah adiknya.

"Jin-jinki-ah…"

Jinki segera memeluk hyungnya. Tubuh Hyukjae bergetar dalam pelukan Jinki.

"Uljima, Hyung. Jangan menangis," bisik Jinki.

"A-aku takut, Jinki-ah…"

Pelukan Jinki di tubuh Hyukjae mengerat. "Takut pada apa, Hyung?"

"Ak-aku tak tahu… mimpiku buruk, ada suara seseorang yang membuatku takut. Di-dia berkata jika dia akan segera memilikiku…" bisik Hyukjae dan tangisannya mengeras.

Dada Jinki berdenyut sakit melihat hyung kesayangannya rapuh seperti ini. "Jangan takut, Hyung. Aku dan Taeminnie akan selalu menjaga Hyung."

Hyukjae memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Gomawo, Jinki-ah."

Melihat senyum di wajah hyungnya, Jinki merasa lega, tetapi ada sesuatu di benaknya yang mengatakan jika Hyukjae sebenarnya sangat takut.

"Tidurlah lagi, Hyung. Kau masih pucat," kata Jinki sambil melepaskan pelukan di tubuh hyungnya.

"A-ani… apakah aku pingsan tadi malam karena terlalu lama berada dalam air?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ne, Hyukkie Hyung. Sekarang sudah menjelang siang. Dan Hyung, jangan pernah ulangi perbuatan Hyung semalam! Hyung hampir membuat Umma dan Taeminnie khawatir karena Hyung pingsan!" seru Jinki.

"Ne, Jinki. Mianhaeyo sudah membuat kalian khawatir," ujar Hyukjae lirih.

"Kajja, Hyung. Aku akan menemani Hyung makan," ucap Jinki.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia menuju pintu dimana kamar mandi pribadi berada. Setelah membersihkan diri dan berpakaian dengan pantas, Hyukjae menemui adiknya dan berdua menuju ruang makan.

**†**

Taemin dan ummanya, Jung Jaejoong, terlalu menyambutnya dengan berlebihan. Hyukjae hanya pergi semalam dan pulang dalam keadaan pingsan, tetapi reaksinya seolah-olah Hyukjae pergi bertahun-tahun.

_Bagaimana jika aku pergi ke Kekaisaran Api kelak?_ Batin Hyukjae separuh miris separuh geli.

Sorenya, bersama Taemin Hyukjae berjalan-jalan ke taman bunga kediaman Jung. Hyukjae paling suka berada di dekat bunga dan pepohonan.

Dia berjalan cukup jauh sampai di tengah taman, dimana bunga-bunga rumput tumbuh dengan lebat. Dia pun berhenti dan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tak ada siapapun disana, hanya dia dan Taemin seorang. Hyukjae melepaskan lapisan terluar bajunya, dia sekarang hanya mengenakan kimono putih dengan corak kupu-kupu biru. Rambutnya hanya diikat asal di punggung, membiarkan poninya jatuh menutupi dahi dan beberapa berkas rambut tak terikat dengan rapi. Hyukjae memandang ke bawah lalu mulai melepaskan alas kaki yang dikenakannya. Kali ini dia dapat merasakan rumput hijau yang sedikit kasar namun perlahan berubah lembut saat dia berdiri di atasnya.

Tak sadar dia menutup kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengangkat kepalanya ke atas membiarkan sinar matahari senja menembus permukaan kulit putihnya. Merentangkan tangannya bagai sayap merpati yang terbang bebas di langit yang luas ini, berharap dapat terbang ke mana saja. Perasaan ingin terbebas dari kungkungan beban yang dipikulnya begitu kuat, namun dia tak mampu melepaskannya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Terbawa perasaannya, Hyukjae berlari kecil bagaikan seorang anak yang bermain di taman tanpa belenggu. Saat berlarian, sekelebat pikiran terintas di otak Hyukjae. Apakah kelak saat dia menikah dan tinggal di Kekaisaran Api, dia akan memiliki taman dan danau pribadi?

Saat merangkai beberapa tangkai bunga, Taemin yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi hyungnya yang begitu cantik berada di tengah bunga-bungaan memangilnya pelan.

"Hyung…" lirihnya pelan.

Hyukjae mendengarnya. Dia hanya menoleh ke samping dan tersenyum pada adik bungsunya. "Ne, Taeminnie?"

Taemin merasa bersalah saat melihat senyum tulus hyungnya yang kembali menghiasi wajah hyungnya setelah beberapa bulan belakangan ini lenyap. Hyukjae selama ini hanya diam, menyendiri dan murung karena memikirkan persyaratan itu. Senyumnya yang menenangkan lenyap digantikan ekspresi sendu. Dan Taemin tahu, salah satu penyebabnya adalah ramalannya.

"Mian… saat Hyung tertidur tadi pagi, Jenderal Kim dan beberapa utusan Kekaisaran datang. Dua minggu lagi, akan ada pasukan yang akan menjemput Hyung untuk tinggal di Kekaisaran," lirih Taemin.

_Secepat itu?_

Taemin dapat melihat jika tubuh hyungnya membeku. Tetapi Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk di tengah-tengah bebungaan dan menghampiri adiknya yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Tak berkata apapun, tangan Hyukjae yang disembunyikan di belakang punggung bergerak, memasangkan sesuatu di kepala Taemin.

Taemin menyentuh suatu benda yang dipasangkan hyungnya.

"Mahkota bunga?" tanya Taemin.

Hyukjae tersenyum lagi. "Ne! Cocok untukmu, Minnie! Kau makin manis dengan mahkota itu."

"Hyung…"

"Untuk sementara, selama aku masih disini, Taeminnie, jangan singgung masalah itu. Aku ingin menikmati waktuku disini bersama kalian," bisik Hyukjae.

Taemin menangis. Dia langsung memeluk hyungnya.

"Hyung, mian… mian," bisik Taemin berulang-ulang. Hyukjae hanya mengelus-elus rambut adiknya.

"Kau tidak salah, Minnie. Aku rela menjadi mempelai Putera Mahkota Kekaisaran Api agar perang ini berhenti," kata Hyukjae.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Hyung? Bagaimana dengan kami?"

Hyukjae tidak bisa menjawab. Dia hanya mengelus-elus rambut Taemin.

"Itu adalah konsekuensinya, Minnie," jawab Hyukjae akhirnya.

Taemin tak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Keputusan hyungnya untuk mengorbankan diri sudah bulat.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Adakah yang membaca FF ini? :)

Saya sendiri juga lupa kalo punya tanggungan bikin FF :D

Hahahah :D

SALAHKAN SEMUA MAKALAH ATAU PRESENTASI ATAU KUIS ATAU TUGAS DESAIN ATAU PRAKTIKUM YANG MEMBUAT SAYA LUPA KALO SAYA HARUS NULIS FF!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kenapa saya mau kuliah ya? Kalo tau tugasnya segini banyak, saya gak usah kuliah aja... Bodohnya saya :)

Ahahaha :)

Big thanks to -Lonely Kim-guest-Lightnathan-Mingmin yang udah sempetin review...

Update-nya FF ini adalah balasan review kalian semua :)

Okeh, gitu ajah! Makasih bagi yang udah sempetin baca :)

Raito^^


End file.
